Top 10 Lists
The following are the Top Ten list; that will soon be a youtube series, where ill go more in into detail of my selections. The Lists Top 10 Most Creative Levels in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble *Number 10- Murky Mill *Number 9- Springin' Spiders *Number 8- Ripsaw Rage *Number 7- Kong-Fused Cliffs *Number 6- Rocket Rush *Number 5- Lightning Lookout *Number 4- Squeals on Wheels *Number 3- Criss Kross Cliffs *Number 2- Krack Shot Croc *Number 1- Fish Food Frenzy Top 10 Steeds in Video Games *Number 10- Red Hare (Dynasty Warrors) *Number 9- Agro (Shadow of the Colossus) *Number 8- Shadowmere (The Elder Scrolls) *Number 7- Link's Loftwing (Skyward Sword) *Number 6- Reaver (Gears of War series) *Number 5- Tempest (Gears of War series) *Number 4- Odahviing (Skyrim) *Number 3- Rambi and Engaurde (Donkey Kong series) *Number 2- Yoshi (Super Mario series) *Number 1- Epona (Legend of Zelda series) Top 10 Most Anticipated Future Channel Walkthroughs/Let's Plays *Number 10- Rock Band 3 *Number 9- Dishonored *Number 8- Super Mario Sunshine *Number 7- Fallout 3 *Number 6- Donkey Kong Country series *Number 5- The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Number 4- Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Number 3- Pokémon handheld series *Number 2- Donkey Kong 64 *Number 1- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Top 10 Video Game Sidekicks *Number 10- Cortana (Halo) *Number 9- Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) *Number 8- Falco (Star Fox) *Number 7- Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Number 6- Kazooie (Banjo and Kazooie) *Number 5- Navi (Ocarina of Time) *Number 4- Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Number 3- Dom (Gears of War) *Number 2- Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *Number 1- Daxter (Jak and Daxter) Top 10 Cars in Film and Television *Number 10- The Mystery Machine (Scooby Doo) *Number 9- The Green Hornet (The Green Hornet) *Number 8- "Stuntman" Mike's car (Death Proof) *Number 7- General Lee (Dukes of Hazzard) *Number 6- Jame's Bond various cars (James Bond) *Number 5- KITT (Knight Rider *Number 4- The Daloreon (Back to the Future) *Number 3- The Ghostbusters van (Ghostbusters) *Number 2- The Batmobile (Batman) *Number 1- Bumblebee (Transformers) Top 10 Super Villain Film Portrayals *Number 10- Danny Devito as The Penguin (Batman Returns) *Number 9- Julian McMahon as Doctor Doom (The Fantastic Four) *Number 8- Colin Farrel as Bullseye (Daredevil) *Number 7- Alfred Molina as Doctor Octopus (Spiderman 2) *Number 6- Liam Neeison as Ra's Al Ghul (Batman Begins) *Number 5- Kevin Spacey as Lex Luthor (Superman Returns) *Number 4- Tom Hardey as Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) *Number 3- Ian Mckellen as Magneto (X-Men) *Number 2- Tom Hiddleston as Loki (The Avengers) *Number 1- Heath Ledger as The Joker (The Dark Knight) Top 10 Three-Piece Rock Bands *Number 10- Sublime *Number 9- Sick Puppies *Number 8- The Jimi Hendrix Experience *Number 7- Genesis *Number 6- Primus *Number 5- The Police *Number 4- Nirvana *Number 3- Green Day *Number 2- Blink-182 *Number 1- Seether Top 10 Staind Songs *Number 10- "Zoey Jane" *Number 9- "Everything Changes" *Number 8- "Me" *Number 7- "So Far Away" *Number 6- "All I Want" *Number 5- "Devil" *Number 4- "Could It Be" *Number 3- "Throw It All Away" *Number 2- "Right Here" *Number 1- "It's Been Awhile" Top 10 Cutest Pokémon Girls *Number 10- Whitney *Number 9- Misty *Number 8- Phoebe *Number 7- Marley *Number 6- Flannery *Number 5- Hilda *Number 4- May *Number 3- Skyla *Number 2- Dawn *Number 1- Iris Top 10 Fighting-type Pokémon *Number 10- Mankey *Number 9- Heracross *Number 8- Breloom *Number 7- Blazekin *Number 6- Poliwrath *Number 5- Machamp *Number 4- Medicham *Number 3- Toxicroak *Number 2- Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop *Number 1- Lucario Top 10 Animated Disney Villians *Number 10- Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians *Number 9- Shan Yu from Mulan *Number 8- Dr. Falicier from The Princess and the Frog *Number 7- Captain Hook from Peter Pan *Number 6- Ursula from The Little Mermaid *Number 5- Jafar from Aladdin *Number 4- Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Number 3- Scar from The Lion King *Number 2- Hades from Hercules *Number 1- Malificent from Sleeping Beauty Top 10 Animated Disney Villians (Opinon) *Number 10- Malificent- Sleeping Beauty *Number 9- The Horned King- The Black Cauldron *Number 8- Shere Kahn- The Jungle Book *Number 7- Shan Yu- Mulan *Number 6- Judge Claude Frollo- The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Number 5- Jafar- Aladdin *Number 4- Hades- Disney's Hercules *Number 3- Clayton- Disney's Tarzan *Number 2- Dr. Falicier- The Princess and the Frog *Number 1- Scar- The Lion King Top 10 Epic Rap Battles of History *Number 10- Napoleon Bonaparte VS Napoleon Dynamite *Number 9- Babe Ruth VS Lance Armstrong *Number 8- Rasputin VS Stalin *Number 7- Wright Brothers VS Mario Brothers *Number 6- Steve Jobs VS Bill Gates *Number 5- Blackbeard VS Al Capone *Number 4- Leonidas VS Master Chief *Number 3- Justin Beiber VS Ludwig Van Beethoven *Number 2- Albert Einstien VS Steven Hawking *Number 1- Darth Vader VS Adolf Hitler Top 10 Cutest Zelda Girls *Number 2- Princess Zelda *Number 1- Hena Top 10 Zelda Bosses *Number 1- Stallord